


[celebrate good times]

by cm (mumblemutter)



Series: Tumblr Things [2]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Ficlet, Implied Incest, Loki Month, M/M, Thor Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/pseuds/cm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Reposted <a href="http://lokiagentofhotness.tumblr.com/post/72497836449/">from Tumblr</a>.)</p></blockquote>





	1. in which loki finds out about thor week (mostly)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Reposted [from Tumblr](http://lokiagentofhotness.tumblr.com/post/72497836449/).)

Loki is furious, pacing up and down and muttering to himself.

 _Oh no_ , Thor thinks, followed by, _What now._ He holds up the tray in his hands with some hope, says, "Breakfast, brother? It's a Midgardian feast." In response, Loki throws a vase at his head.

"Why you," he screeches.

Oh. So he's heard, then. Thor had been hoping he could keep Loki from finding out somehow. "It's really nothing special," he tries.

"There are parades! It's what woke me up from my slumber, by the way. There I was, peacefully sleeping, and suddenly chants of 'Thor! Thor!' drifted through my bedroom, like an insidious poison dream. Only it wasn't a dream. This wretched realm - I cannot believe you convinced me to move here with you. Why are they not chanting my name instead of yours?"

Thor's entirely certain he did not reply with, "You did try to enslave them and led an invading army into one of their cities", at least not out loud, but has to dodge another vase, so perhaps he did.

He settles the tray onto a table, tries once again. "Have some breakfast, brother. Stark's butler made it. It's delicious I'm told."

Loki stops muttering long enough to ask, "Are there pancakes?"

Please let there be pancakes.

Thor stares at the tray, says with some triumph, "Yes there are pancakes!"

"Oh, well then," Loki says, putting the vase in his hands down. "Perhaps I will attempt to teach Midgard a lesson after I eat."

Thor pretends he did not hear, decides maybe now is not the time to tell Loki the celebrations are meant to last an entire Midgardian week. "If it helps," he says, as Loki sits down and picks up a fork, "none of them matter, not as much as you do."

Loki purses his lips, looks thoughtful. "Hmmm, no. Not helping."

"All right then."

"You will make it up to me, though," Loki says, as he cuts his pancakes into precise squares. "Repeatedly. On your knees."

Thor tries to look disconsolate, as if this is a punishment he has to bear.

Loki only snorts and rolls his eyes. "Happy Thor Day, brother."

"Yes," Thor says, silently despairing. "Happy Thor - Day."


	2. the one in which loki finds out about loki month

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Reposted [from Tumblr](http://lokiagentofhotness.tumblr.com/post/73359330376/).)

"Brother, I know you feel down because of the celebration of my -"

"Greatness?"

"Well," Thor pauses, possibly a smidge too long. "But look! Out onto the streets!"

Stark comes into the apartment with Rogers, says, "Whose bright idea was this?" while eyeing Loki with suspicion and staying clear of the glass. "Loki, what have you done -"

"It was me," Thor interjects. "Loki deserves it."

"For what? Trying to invade our planet?"

"He's just misunderstood!" Thor says, right as Loki goes - 

"I cannot believe I got beat by you idiots."

"What does this sign say," Loki asks.

Thor squints. "I believe it's HUGS FOR LOKI, brother. I believe those Midgardians are volunteering."

"They would _dare_."

Steve wanders over to stand next to Thor. "Wow, that's a lot of people. That's more than they had for you, Thor."

"See, Loki," Thor says, "Midgard welcomes you."

"Don't try to placate me with meaningless gestures from these ants, Thor," Loki says, and stares at Rogers meaningfully, a glint coming into his eyes.

Tony opens his mouth, but Thor shakes his head, and he clears his throat instead. "Rogers, away from the window, maybe."

They both leave, after Thor jerks his head at the door while Loki is too busy seething to notice. Loki peers down, says, "Huh. That is a lot of Midgardians in my colors." His tone mellows somewhat. "I suppose a little worship couldn't hurt. It's what they're good for, after all. Speaking of?"

"Yes?" Thor says, faintly hopeful that this particular storm has passed, for now at least.

"Wasn't there supposed to be some kneeling on your part, brother? Do not think this absolves you."

Thor swallows. "No, of course not. Never. Happy Loki Month, brother."

"Month, you say," Loki says, and his lips curl in distaste, but Thor knows him well enough: he is secretly flattered, and Thor is grateful he managed to persuade the organizers that no, Loki needed an entire month, not just the week devoted to him. Not that they put up much of a fight when he suggested it.

"Month," Thor nods. "It will be glorious, you'll see."


End file.
